There are known various filters (see Sources of Information below: 1-4) which are located in hydro blocks of dental devices or are built in separate suction systems. Those filters have inlet and outlet hoses, a covering to which a mesh filter is attached. On that mesh, with the help of the inlet hose, contents of solid substances (pieces of tooth, filling, amalgam, blood clot and etc.) arising during dental treatment and moved from the suction system, are collected.
The main deficiency of those filters is that, at the end of each work day, it is necessary to open the covering, remove the mesh filter, empty it, then wash, disinfect and place back. It's an unpleasant, dirty, dangerous and time-consuming procedure.
By technicity the filter of those dental device suction systems is much closer to the invention. It has a connecting module to which a receiving container is attached, which container receives the contents from the suction system. A filter which has a preventing mesh is placed in the receiving container. The outlet hose is attached to the connecting module, the inlet hose is attached at the bottom of the container.
During dental treatment the contents of the suction system are moved to the receiving container. The solid substance with the help of the mesh filter remains in the container.
The deficiency of this filter is also that, at the end of each work day, it is necessary to disconnect the receiving container with the filter from the connecting module, empty it, then wash, disinfect it, and again bring it to the working state.